


Operation Santa

by orphan_account



Series: 2018 holiday fics [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 8:40 PM 18/12/18Artfreak has added ha-gayyy, reginald, weeniehutjr, a-a-ron and africa to Operation Santa #3[artfreak]listen up u fuckers[artfreak]karen still believes in santa[artfreak]and its up to us to make sure that she doesnt stop believingOr: Karen has only one request for Santa





	Operation Santa

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by #5 on [this](https://writersblockbecomesunblocked.tumblr.com/post/167216483361/christmas-situations-with-your-otp) prompt list.
> 
> artfreak= janis  
> ha-gayyy= damian  
> africa= cady  
> reginald=regina  
> a-a-ron=aaron  
> weeniehutjr=gretchen

_8:40 PM 18/12/18  
_ _Artfreak has added ha-gayyy, reginald, weeniehutjr, a-a-ron and africa to Operation Santa #3_

 **[artfreak]** listen up u fuckers  
**[artfreak]** karen still believes in santa  
**[artfreak]** and its up to us to make sure that she doesnt stop believing  
**[ha-gayyy]** janis hun u tell us this every year  
**[a-a-ron]** we won’t blab, I promise  
**[artfreak]** this is an important matter damian  
**[artfreak]** if she finds out somehow everything is ruined  
**[artfreak]** and if its one of u guys that tell her I will kill u  
**[reginald]** Chill Janis, we know this already.  
**[reginald]** You’ve done this for the past two years. Don’t you think it’s time to tell her?  
**[africa]** NO LET HER BELIEVE  
**[artfreak]** thank u cady  
**[artfreak]** regina i stg if u tell her  
**[reginald]** I’m not going to. Besides, it wasn’t me who nearly let it slip last year was it?  
**[a-a-ron]** I didn’t know she still believed! We were 17, most people know by then, cut me some slack  
**[weeniehutjr]** shame on u aaron  
**[artfreak]** regardless  
**[artfreak]** sure we'll tell her at some point but for now? Santa is real  
**[artfreak]** ok?  
**[africa]** ok  
**[ha-gayyy]** ok  
**[weeniehutjr]** ok  
**[a-a-ron]** ok  
**[reginald]** Fine. Okay.  
**[artfreak]** my house tomorrow  
**[artfreak]** we'll go over the plan  
**[ha-gayyy]** ominous *eyes emoji*

* * *

Janis's basement was already decorated for the Christmas party she was planning on throwing later on in the week. Her dad had insisted on helping her, and they'd done a pretty good job if she did say so herself (except for the bare tree in the corner; her dad couldn't be bothered to find the tree decorations in the loft just yet). She finishes laying out the snacks just as the doorbell rings, and dashes upstairs to answer the door. 

"Merry Christmas my fine lady," Damian greets her with a cheesy grin as she pulls the door open. "I'm ready to pretend in the existence of a creepy guy who watches everyone."

"Shut up," Janis kicks him in the shin, ushering him in the door just as Regina, Aaron and Gretchen pull up. She closes the door behind them and takes their coats, slinging them over the stair banister. "Cady said she'll be a little late. Her mom won't let her leave without finishing her homework. So let's go down. We can fill her in when she gets here."

They settle down in the basement, lounging on the couches and on beanbags on the floor. Damian takes the spot right in front of the space heater because of course he does, and Janis flits back and forth between the kitchen grabbing everyone drinks before she settles down and has a chance to tell them about what she wants to do for Karen. They've kept it pretty simple the past two years, indulging Karen's stories about seeing and hearing him and taking her to see the Santa at the mall, ignoring the looks from the other customers, but this year she wants to make it special because she doesn't know how much longer they can keep it up. 

"Right," Janis says, clearing her throat. "We're going to take her to the mall as planned, but we're also going to do some other stuff--"

"Like what?" Regina asks.

"Well if you stop interrupting me I'll get to that," Janis shoots a glare at her before continuing. "She mentioned to me the other day that she was writing a letter to him. Her parents got her one of those kits apparently. So, we need to get a hold of that letter before she posts it and write a reply and make whatever is on that letter happen."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Aaron asks.

"At the Christmas party we're _all_ going to write letters to Santa," Janis says, holding her hands up before Regina can protest. "I know it sounds boring and you'd rather be getting drunk but we're doing it. Also there's no alcohol, my parents will be popping in from time to time. Anyway, we get her letter and we go to the ends of the Earth to make it happen. I'll print off a reply and someone can stealthily drop in in her mailbox at some point."

"I mean it's not exactly what I thought we'd be doing at the party but I guess it'll have to work." Regina shrugs.

"Oh!" Damian pipes up from the corner. "My mom makes 'reindeer food' every year with my little sister. It's just oats and edible glitter that you sprinkle on the lawn on Christmas Eve. Y'know, for the reindeer. Do you want me to bring a bag for Karen? It can be a special gift from all of us."

"Sounds brilliant," Janis nods and it's then that the doorbell goes again. Janis jumps up. "I'll be right back."

She lets Cady in and they return to the basement, filling Cady in on the plan. She suggests that they download one of the apps that lets you call or FaceTime Santa and Janis makes a note to check a couple out. Janis is ecstatic when they leave, and she gets to work trying to find some templates for a personalised letter from Santa,

* * *

The Christmas party is a roaring success, and Karen seems to enjoy every moment of it. 

She comes dressed in the cutest Christmas jumper that Janis has ever seen with her letter writing kit tucked under her arm. She gazes around at the Christmas decorations in the basement and asks Janis if she can hang an ornament on the tree that they haven't decorated yet. Janis's dad isn't too pleased when his daughter asks him to retrieve the Christmas decorations but he begrudgingly agrees and Janis returns to the basement with the box he hands her.

It's not something that Janis had planned to happen, but decorating the tree with her friends becomes one of the highlights of the night next to Karen's squeal when Damian presents her with the reindeer food, and how her face lights up when Janis announces that they'll start writing their letters. 

Her kit has stickers in that she happily shares around after using them on her own. She babbles as they write, talking about how excited she is to go to the mall with them tomorrow and how much she loves Christmas in general. It warms Janis's heart and she spends probably too much time staring at Karen. She's never really thought about it too much, but the girl is absolutely beautiful. Janis has always been focused on Karen's adorable personality, but watching her write her letter was something else. The way that her tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates, the joy in her eyes when Damian tells her that her handwriting is super neat, and just how happy she looks.

Janis is glad that the lighting isn't the best down in the basement because she can feel her cheeks on fire. 

The evening eventually draws to a close and people start leaving. Cady is the first to go, then Gretchen, Regina, Karen and Aaron. Damian asks his mom if he can sleepover and, after receiving a yes, helps Janis to tidy up the basement.

They huddle under a blanket once they're done, and Janis grabs the pile of letters they'd written, leafing through until she finds Karen. She opens the envelope, slides the heavily-stickered piece of paper out and almost dies when she sees what's written on it. 

_11:27 PM 22/12/18  
_ _Operation Santa #3_

 **[ha-gayyy]** HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHAT KAREN WROTE IN HER LETTER  
**[ha-gayyy]** _[KarenwantstodateJanis.jpg]_  
**[reginald]** oh my God, I did not see that coming.  
**[africa]** AHHHHHHHH THIS IS SO CUTE!!!!!!  
**[weeniehutjr]** oh my god   
**[weeniehutjr]** damian whats janis's reaction to this  
**[a-a-ron]** is she gonna ask her out?  
**[a-a-ron]** omg please tell me she's going to ask her out  
**[africa]** SHE CAN DO IT TOMORROW AT THE MALL!  
**[reginald]** Cady you need to calm it with the caps.   
**[africa]** SORRY I'M JUST EXCITED  
**[artfreak]** fhiruhfu4ohfg4i25hfiu4thfyu4hf8hf84tibvjhrwbfe  
**[a-a-ron]** i'm going to take that as a yes

Janis pockets her phone, turning to Damian who just grins at her. 

"Damian what do I do?" she groans, letting her head fall into her hands. She knows what the logical answer is; she asks Karen Smith on a date just like Karen wanted her to, but she needs to hear it from Damian too. Just so she knows she isn't just moving too fast because she wants to.

"You know what you have to do," Damian says, patting her on the shoulder. "Tomorrow at the mall."

* * *

Janis's stomach is in knots and her hands are shaking as she stands and waits for Karen to be done talking to Santa. The others had meandered off to the food court, purposely leaving Janis with Karen. She's both thankful and annoyed at them. 

Thankful because she knows that it would be infinitely harder to ask Karen out with them standing there but annoyed because now she _has_ to do it. They're all expecting her to and she can't let them down. It's not like she doesn't want to; this is for her benefit more than it is theirs. 

Karen finishes up fairly quickly and the two of them find themselves sat on a bench surrounded by shopping bags. Karen starts to go through them, showing Janis what she'd bought for different members of her family and also those in the friendship group. They'd exchanged Secret Santa gifts at the Christmas party (Janis had received some new paints and a few canvases from Cady who went way over the spending limit), but Karen was insistent on getting something for everyone.

"I don't know what to get you, though," she pouts, turning to Janis who's heart leaps into her throat when she realises that this is her chance. "I want to get you paints but I feel like everybody will be getting you paints and I'd love to get you lipstick but--"

"Karen," Janis cuts her off, pulling the sleeves of her jacket over her hands so that Karen can't see how badly they're shaking. "There's a Christmas present I know I'd love to get from you."

"Yeah?" Karen asks, tilting her head to the side. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me?" Janis asks and she doesn't know why she's so nervous, because Karen wants this too. She'd said so in her letter. 

Karen stays silent, her eyes wide and head still tilted. Janis is just about to open her mouth and tell Karen that it was a stupid idea when Karen leans forward and places a kiss on Janis's lips. 

Janis kisses back, tasting Karen's strawberry flavoured lips gloss, and she only pulls away for a minute to catch her breath. They stay close, their noses almost touching, and Janis stares into Karen's eyes, her face breaking into a grin as she kisses the girl again. 

"I'd love to go on a date with you." Karen breathes once they pull away the second time, foreheads touching. 

Janis notices Karen's gaze flicking over to the mall Santa and back, and her heart swells.

This had been the best, and most successful, Operation Santa yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://iidratherbebarrettwilbertweed.tumblr.com/)  
> i'm aware that Gretchen is Jewish and wouldn't celebrate Christmas but i hope that it's okay that i included her in this fic? if not just let me know and i'll fix it!


End file.
